The invention relates to a lifting hardware for a base which can be lowered into an opening of a work surface, comprising a support frame which holds the base and can be adjusted vertically relative to the work surface by means of a drive.
Lifting hardware of this type is used for example in kitchen corner cabinets and may have one or more bases which are arranged one upon the other in a shelf configuration, the bases being provided for disposing objects which, in this way, can be accommodated in the interior of the corner cabinet which is difficult to access, by lowering the bases through the work surface into the corner cabinet by means of the lifting hardware.
Since the base fills the opening of the work surface almost completely, contusions are likely to occur if someone reaches with her hand into the opening of the work surface while the base is lowered to the level of the work surface. For this case, it is known to provide an emergency stop circuit which disables the drive when, while the lifting hardware is lowered, the resistance to overcome exceeds a certain value.